


New Mission

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Zim informs the Tallests of his daughter's existence.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Adventures in Parenthood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between chapters 43 and 44 of AIP, but all you _really_ need to know is that Zim just had Dib's kid.

It had been a month.

Nebula Twix had survived. She’d had to be popped into the healing pod when she had an allergic reaction to the oatmeal Dib had tried to feed her when it had inflamed her spooch, and Gir had tried to eat her head the one second Zim’s back had been turned, and she made goo from both ends a lot, but otherwise, she was perfectly fine!

And with that, Zim had come to a crossroads. It seemed that he was, indeed, in this for the long heel. (He was pretty sure that was the phrase. Humans liked large feet and large boots, so it made sense.) He could either continue to keep her a secret, or he could pass on his success to the Tallests.

Creating slaves out of the species marked for invasion was pretty common- something like 85% of invaders did it. But creating hybrids? _That_ number was much lower. (Besides, they were usually disposed of as soon as the invasion was complete.) And irkens having those hybrids from their own bodies, and not just mixing them out of genetic slurry and quickly aging them up in time-fields? Almost completely unheard of. Zim was the pioneer in that area.

Also, having smeets from one’s body may have been a _tad_ illegal, considering how hard it had been to find good information and judging from the fact that all irkens found to do it were brought in for experimentation. But no matter! Zim was nothing if not very, _very_ good at things few other irkens dared to do, ready to drive the Empire forward by any means possible. They would _have_ to appreciate that!

Twix gurgled in his arms, sucking on a bottle of flat soda. (The bubbles made her annoyingly burpy otherwise.) “Computer, call the Tallests.”

**“You’re holding Twix.”**

“I’m aware of that fact! I think it’s high time to inform them of the success of her birth.” 

**“Eh. Your funeral.”**

The tv started dialing, and about a minute later, two very familiar faces popped up on the screen. Red’s antennae flattened as Purple groaned, squeezing his bag of fries. Surely, he’d pulled them out of something boring.

“What _is_ it, Zim?” Red asked, raising an eye.

“Uh… what are you holding?” Purple squinted. “Is that a shaved rolemata?”

Zim laughed. “Nope! This here is Twix… uh… what were Dib’s other names? Eh, it doesn’t matter. I made her!” He held her up to the screen. Twix, for her part, blew a little spit bubble. Very impressive. “She’s mine!”

“Sure, sure, that’s great, Zim. What _is_ it?” Red tilted his head, as if seeing her from a different angle would reveal her secrets to him.

“It’s ugly,” Purple added.

Zim held her a little closer. Well, _he_ liked her. “Well, she might be a _little_ ugly now, but she’s going to grow up to help me rule this planet. I made her from mixing my DNA with the Dib’s. You remember Dib, right? My esteemed former rival who’s been coaxed into helping me?”

“Is that the one you keep sending pictures of to us? With the weird spiky fur on its head, and that’s twice your size?” Red leaned a little closer to the screen, and Zim beamed.

“That’s the one!”

“Why’d you make it that tiny? Especially if the other one was tall.” Purple asked. “It’s gross and drooling everywhere.”

“Oh! I. Er.” He hadn’t really thought they’d ask this many questions. They usually didn’t. “I wanted to see if I could raise her! You know, instill irken values in a half-human from a smeeting age, as an experiment to see how easily I could mold future slaves.”

A smile started spreading across Red’s face, and Zim’s tense muscles began to relax. “So, you want to raise this thing for… how long do humans live?”

“The average age is about 75, which is about…” Zim did some quick calculations in his head. “600 irken years.”

“I think it’s an _excellent_ idea, Zim.” Red took a sip of his soda.

Purple turned to him. “It is?”

Zim perked up as Twix squirmed in his arms. “You do? I mean, yes, of course you do! You expect nothing less of Zim, no?”

“Of course not. And you’ll need to raise it on Earth, right? Earthens have barely achieved space travel, I think you’ve mentioned. Very primitive. It needs to know about the culture of the planet it’s on.” Red leaned back a little, and Purple started grinning too.

“Oh, absolutely. You can raise that thing on Earth as your… what did you want it to be again?”

Well, Zim really just wanted to see what she’d be like and to have her with Dib, but they’d probably like the idea he’d had when she’d first been conceived better. “To be a general of my human slave army! I might even make more, depending on how well she turns out.”

“Sounds perfect, Zim. You stay right there on Earth and do that- as your Tallest, I’m _ordering_ you as part of your mission to keep going with this. Do us proud.” Red gave a nod, and Zim raised his antennae in salute before the feed cut out.

Twix reached up as he turned her over, grasping at his antenna to tug at it with a laugh, and Zim couldn’t help but join her, cackling with glee. Not only had he gotten permission to raise Twix however he wished, she was officially part of his mission now! He could feel his Pak click happily as it added the order in. On rare occasions, invaders were pulled away from their missions for moments of great military need, but Red’s words sounded like he was being granted an infinite free pass to raise his daughter.

When Dib made his way upstairs, Zim nearly cracked his rib in a hug. He was on Earth to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> It was high time I figured this particular plot point out. (No, they don’t know Zim physically had her, although they probably throw up when they learn, probably when Zim starts prattling on about birth.)
> 
> What isn't visible is after the call cut, the Tallests immediately ordered the pilots to send a nuke towards Earth if Zim tries to get anywhere _near_ the Massive with his weird spawn. This is fine only as long as he _doesn't get anywhere near them._
> 
> Doesn't mean he won't call them with updates on this 'new mission' constantly enough for them to regret it, though.
> 
> Happy one-year anniversary of the first chapter of AIP!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
